


Just Two Kids Falling in Love (Destiel)

by I_dream_of_angels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Art, Boots - Freeform, Bully, Coming Out, Country Boys, F/M, Gay, Kansas, M/M, Music, Relationship(s), bad at tags, fourwheeler, homophobic, like to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dream_of_angels/pseuds/I_dream_of_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Football star, Dean Winchester, decides to change his life around during his senior year by befriending new kid, Castiel Novak, but what started as a budding friendship soon turned into a relationship of a life time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of Our Last Year

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend and I started writing this last year and working very hard on it! We are still writing it! He wrote Dean's Pov (that why those parts are better) and I wrote as Cas! This is our first fiction so go easy on us! Comments are much appreciated! (We are in high school so mistakes were probably made) ^-^
> 
> (We will post chapters every day!)

**Cas’ POV**  
It started off as a normal day, except for the fact that it was the first day of his senior year, he got up, threw some clothes on, and tried to fix his raven black hair but finally gave up after realizing it would never cooperate. Cas, being the youngest in his grade by a year due to the fact he skipped his junior year and he had recently transferred schools, didn't really have any friends in his new town.  
He glanced at the clock, “Crap!” He yelled. School started in 10 minutes and the drive took at least 15, if you drove fast enough. He threw on some ripped jeans, a white button up, his old boots, and his favorite tan trench coat. Cas grabbed his bag while rushing out the door and ran to the his rust bucket of a truck. Cas had recently moved to a little country town in Kansas that was surrounded by miles and miles of fields. He and his mother had moved here because she had gotten a job teaching at the elementary school, the only bad problem about this was that the only house they could afford was 20 mins out of town. Cas pulled up to the gloomy high school just as the late bell rang. He had to drive around the school’s parking lot a couple times before finding a spot big enough for his clunky 1958 Apache. After parking he grabbed his bag and ran to the entrance.  
Cas walked into the office and introduced himself. “Hel.. hello ma’am, I’m Cas. I’m the transfer from Arkansas.” The lady behind the desk pushed her glasses down onto the edge of her nose, “Oh yes. I assume you want a tardy excuse for being late?” She replied with a smug look almost as if she hated high schoolers. “That would, be nice.” Cas replied starting to feel nervous about starting a new school. “Here you go, now get to class.” The office lady replied as she turned back to her computer. He took the note and headed for the stairs. Cas’s heart began to beat faster and faster as he got to the door of his class.  
Cas got to the door and tried to turn the handle but it was locked. The students who seen this started to laugh. Great, He thought, I’m late and the kids think I’m stupid. The teacher finally noticed him standing there and opened the door. “May I help you?” She asked. Cas was so nervous that he just stood there looking at her before registering what she had just asked. “I… I am the transfer from, uh, Arkansas.” He stuttered. “Oh yes! Now I remember!” She laughed, “Please come in.” Cas stumbled over the door frame which lead to more laughing and his face turning red. “Class settle down!” the teacher replied, “Why don't you introduce your self?” “Well my name is, uh, Castiel Novak and I’m from, uh, Arkansas.” Cas replied slowly. “Retard!” Someone coughed from the back just low enough for the teacher not to hear. “Well Castiel we only have one seat left so please get comfortable.” She said, “By the way my name is Mrs. Adams and if you need any help just ask me.” Cas smiled, She seems nice so far, he thought.  
As Cas was walking to his seat a guy tripped him. “Damn twinkle toes watch where you are going, faggot.” Snarled a guy in a varsity jacket. He quickly gathered his things and walked to his seat, He had dealt with bullies from every school he went to and the best way to get rid of one is to ignore him. Cas sat down but not before noticing the boy who sat next to him. ‘He has intriguing green eyes and adorable freckles, wait, what? Why am I thinking about him like that?! He probably thinks I’m a retard. Plus he is wearing the same varsity jacket and most likely a neanderthal like the others’, Cas thought to himself before realizing he was staring. “Hey there dude.” The green eyed boy said, “I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.” “Well I’m Castiel.” He replied quietly. “Don’t let them jerks get to you, they always pick on the new kid for a week before getting bored.” Dean laughed. “Well, uh, thanks for the warning.” Cas replied sheepishly. Dean smiled at him and then started to pay attention to the lecture. Cas blushed a little, ‘His smile is so warming and his laugh was so mesmerizing, it almost makes me feel welcomed’, he thought before turning back to the lecture.  
 **Dean’s POV**  
“Ugh,” He groaned, “Sammy wake up or we will be late and its only the first day.” Dean Winchester and his little brother Sammy lived in a small house with their dad. Dean threw on some clothes from the floor and yelled at Sam, “Sammy you ready yet?” “Yeah and I’m gonna beat you to the car!” Sam shouted as he ran out the door. Dean chased after his moose of a brother. They finally got in the car and headed to school.  
The 1967 Impala was 30 years old but purred like a kitten. It was given to him by his dad when he turned 16. The car is just as good, if not better than, what it was back in 1967. Any normal driver it would take them 15-20 minutes to get to the school, but Dean, it took only 5. He punched it on the old country roads that weren’t drove much now a days.  
As he drove he thought about his high school career. It was his last year and so far he had no thoughts of college, he didn’t even know how he was gonna make it this year. The only thing he had going for him was his looks and his car. ‘But this year’s is going to be different’, he thought, ‘I’m going to be different.’ They pulled into the school and parked. They gathered their stuff and by the time they got out the bell rang and they went their own ways.  
Dean walked to english. He sat in a desk about three rows from the back towards the right side of the classroom. He watched everyone come through the door and he watched faces he had seen hundreds of times. Some of their faces seem to scream, “WHY!!!” and they all looked sleep deprived. Others on the other hand were neatly prepared and were dressed up and actually seemed like they wanted to be at school though everyone knew that come the middle of the year no one would be dressed up and no one will want to be here.  
The room filled with about 20 people and Heather sat in front of Dean. He sat up and leaned forward, “I must say you look gorgeous today.” He gave her his signature Dean smile. She turned and smiled and was clearly blushing. But before either of them could say anything, books slammed on Dean’s desk. Dean looked up in surprise to see Charles, the star linebacker. He looked dead in Dean’s eyes.  
“You mind telling me why you’re flirting with my girlfriend Winchester?” Charles asked.  
“I was just saying ‘Hi’ Charles,” Dean replied calmly.  
“Well you sure have a funny way of saying it. I would watch my back if I were you today in practice,” Charles said before the teacher told everyone to sit as the tardy bell rang. Mrs. Adams introduced herself and took roll. About the time she finished a figure appeared in the door and the class erupted in little snickers and all eyes looked at a face that none of them had seen before.  
His hair was short and messy, but it didn’t look bad it actually worked with his sharp features that gave him a kind of handsome look. He had startling blue eyes. He looked rather handsome but his face read nervousness as he tried to open the locked door.  
Mrs. Adams walked to the door and opened it, “May I help you,” she asked. He stared around the room for a second almost seeming not to hear the words she just spoke. “I… I am the transfer from, uh, Arkansas.” He stuttered. “Oh yes! Now I remember!” She laughed, “Please come in.” He started in but tripped over the door frame and stumbled forward a few steps. Then all the snickering turned into full on laughter. Dean knew his pain,  
Dean remembered his first day at the school. He was in fourth grade. See his mother died in a house fire when he was four. He carried his 8 month old brother out of the burning house while his dad ran back in but couldn’t save their mother. Dean’s family stayed in Lawrence until their dad wanted move to the crossroads of nowhere and corn fields. Dean walked into his new school nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. He didn’t know a single person and he was bit socially awkward in those days. He had stumbled his way into class on his first day much like the new kid did.  
“Class settle down!” the teacher replied, “Why don't you introduce your self?” “Well my name is, uh, Castiel Novak and I’m from, uh, Arkansas.” Castiel replied slowly. From somewhere in the back corner someone coughed, “Retard!” Castiel’s face was about as red as tomato.  
“Well Castiel we only have one seat left so please get comfortable.” She said, “By the way my name is Mrs. Adams and if you need any help just ask me.” Castiel gave her a nervous smile and walked to the empty seat that was beside Dean’s. As he walked down the aisle Charles held out his foot just under his sight. Castiel tripped and his stuff went every which way across the floor.  
“Damn twinkle toes watch where you are going, faggot,” Charles snarled at Castiel. He rummaged around and managed to pick all of his things up and get to his seat. Dean watched as he sat down next to him. Dean turned to the lecture that was about to begin and then gave Castiel a quick glance, when he did he seen that he was looking at him.  
“Hey there dude.” Dean said, “I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.”  
“Well I’m Castiel.” He replied quietly.  
“Don’t let them jerks get to you, they always pick on the new kid for a week before getting bored.” Dean laughed.  
“Well, uh, thanks for the warning.” Castiel replied sheepishly. Dean gave him a supportive smile and turned back to the lecture that was just beginning. Dean never listened to the teacher and today was no exception. Dean sat and pretended to listen but really he was day dreaming. He thought about Castiel and how hard it must have been on him to transfer his senior year in high school. He wondered how he could start this year off right and with a change.  
After class was over Dean caught up with Castiel. “Hey man you wanna hang out after school today?” Castiel looked at him with kinda a confused look.  
“Um. Ok I guess,” he replied.  
“Good. I will meet you here at the school after football practice at like five. How does that sound?”  
Castiel almost looked more nervous than what he was when he walked through the door for class this morning, “Yeah… sounds good.”  
 **Cas’ POV**  
Cas couldn't even think about the lecture, all he could think about was Dean’s smile.’ I’ve never even thought about a guy like this, but then again I’ve never met anyone that I have thought about like this.’ Throughout the class he kept stealing looks at Dean, ‘I wonder what he thinks about me,’ Cas pondered. At the end of class he grabbed his books and left the class in a hurry, hoping to avoid more bullying. Cas pulled out his schedule trying to figure out where his next class when Dean of all people ran up to him. “Hey man you wanna hang out after school today?” Dean asked. Cas was so confused, why would he want to hang out with me?  
“Um. Ok I guess.” he replied.  
“Good. I will meet you here at the school after football practice at like five. How does that sound?” Dean offered.  
“Yeah… sounds good.”  
Cas’s heart began to beat faster than it did when he first got to class. He started walking off down the hall before remembering he had no idea where he was going. As he looked down at his schedule his shoulder jerked back and his head hit the locker. The boy from class had caught up to him.  
“Hey queer, how are you liking school.” The boy growled.  
“Its…. its been ok.” Cas stuttered.  
“Well its my job to make sure its your living hell.”  
Cas looked down and prayed he would go away. Finally the boy let go and walked off laughing. Cas looked at his schedule and walked to his next class, algebra 3. Algebra went by quickly and nobody really said anything to him. It was now lunch time and he was worried he wouldn't have anyone to sit with but after grabbing his tray and sitting alone, none other than Dean Winchester sat across from him.  
“Hey, again!” Dean said with a smile.  
“Um, hi.” Cas replied nervously,  
“You ok man? You seem kinda worried.”  
“Oh, um I’m sorry. I promise I’m not trying.  
“You don’t have to apologize.” Dean laughed, “How has your day been going anyway?”  
“Well it was pretty terrible, you know because I was laughed at and all but then it got less terrible.”  
“Its because you met me.” He smiled and winked.  
‘Did he just wink at me?!’ Cas wondered. ‘Maybe he was just joking, I really hope he doesn't know my face is turning red.’ Cas chuckled a little. The boys finally chowed down in silence for a few minutes before the bell rang and they went their separate ways. The rest of the day flew by and all Cas could think about was hanging out with Dean, he was happy to have made a friend. As he was leaving school, there was a group of guys in varsity jackets waiting for him outside.  
“Hey there buddy.” One of the boys said before two guys grabbed him.  
“Come on boys lets show this hog the Kansas welcome.”  
Cas struggled and tried to kick the boys to get free.  
“Grab his legs boys.”  
“Lets take him to the trash, where all freaks belong.”  
The boys carried him around to the back of the school and tossed him in. They slammed the lid shut before leaving him there. Cas waited in the dumpster after they left just to make sure they were gone. He climb out all covered in old food and smelled like sewage. He walked to his truck cautiously while scrapping the trash off of him. Cas threw his bag and trench coat in the back before climbing in his rusty transportation. He headed home with the windows down in desperate need of a shower.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean walked to his next class feeling that he might have done something nice for the new kid, much different than he normally was but then again it was a new year and a fresh start. He would usually follow in line with Charles on the whole new kid welcome thing. He would have tripped him or maybe spread out his papers a little more. But he liked his new ways.

He went through the next class just wondering what he would do with Cas, a nickname that Dean had come up with. He thought he may show him around town but other than the open fields and a little stoplight in the middle of town, there wasn’t anything there. Dean thought that maybe he would let him come over to his house but he was unsure of how his dad would take it. But then again Dean’s father wasn’t planned to be home for another couple of weeks.

Dean’s father worked on the oil rigs in the gulf of mexico. How he landed that job with him living in Kansas, Dean will never know. He would be gone for weeks even months at a time with sometimes only a moments notice. He would fly to New Orleans to be taken out to the rig. Dean was unsure of what his dad did but he made good money whatever he did so Dean never questioned his dad about it. The bell rang in the middle of his daydream and it was time for lunch.

When he got there he got a tray and instinctively started towards the football table. Then he stopped when he caught glimpse of Cas sitting off to himself on the other side of the cafeteria. He changed his course and sat right in front of him.

“Hey, again!” Dean said with a smile.

“Um, hi.” Cas replied nervously,

“You ok man? You seem kinda worried.”

“Oh, um I’m sorry. I promise I’m not trying.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Dean laughed, “How has your day been going anyway?”

“Well it was pretty terrible, you know because I was laughed at and all but then it got less terrible.”

“Its because you met me.” He smiled and winked. The wink was a kind of a lighthearted joke. Trying to get Cas to at least smile or laugh. He knew how rough his day had been so far so he wanted to give him a little bit of support.

Cas let out a little laugh and they began to eat. They didn’t speak after that. They just ate and were left to their own thoughts. Dean still wondered where he was going to take Cas to hang out at. His thoughts were cut short by the bell and he got up without a word and put his tray away and headed to his next class.

The rest of the day dragged on. He had nothing to do but sit there and pretend to be paying attention until fourth period when football started. He dozed off in his next class and no one cared to wake him up so he was rudely awoken by the bell. He wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth and went out towards the football field to start practice. ‘Finally,’ he thought.

Practice went by pretty fast of course it always did for Dean. All he had to do was run and maybe catch the ball here and there but there wasn’t much for him to do otherwise. He was a starting wide receiver but he wasn’t the best by a long shot. But he was definitely gonna make sure he was seen as the best.

Every catch he tried to do something fancy with it. A one handed catch or diving for the ball. When he did catch the ball he didn’t just try to outrun the other players he tried to spin and juke, anything to make them fall and let him keep on running.

The day was winding down and Dean had been making the most out of all his catches making a couple dives and making a few other one handed catches. It was the last play of practice and Dean ran right over the middle just five yards from the quarterback and apparently he wanted Dean dead because he fired it right over the middle towards him. It bounced off his hands and on the ground but it didn’t matter because the last thing Dean remembered was looking up at Charles standing over him victorious.

“Don’t you ever talk to Heather again!” The words came out kind of muffled and with a little spit from the mouth piece but Dean got the message loud and clear. He would put up a fight normally but he knew when to pick a fight and now wasn’t the time, his head felt a little too light.

After practice Dean went and got Sam from the stands where he had been doing homework and they went home so Dean could wash up before going to meet Cas. When they got home Dean told Sam,

“Hey. I’m going out with some friends. Don’t stay up too late alright?” Sam shook his head and watched Dean leave like he had hundreds of times before.

Dean walked out to his car and drove off to meet Cas at the school. He still had no plan for where he was going to take him. He thought to himself, ‘I guess im just gonna have to wing it...’

 


	2. Keep Calm and Try to Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for those who stay up till four reading :D

**Cas's POV**

Cas finally got home and was lucky that his mom wasnt there to see the damage. He got out of the truck and retrieved his bag and trench coat from his truck. He hurried in the house and into the bathroom. ‘God I stink!’ he thought. Cas striped down and jumped into the shower. The water shot out of the shower head like an icy blast from the arctic, he cringed at the cold water but then started to relax as the water got hot. His muscles were sore from getting violently thrown in the dumpster and a bruise was starting to form on his arm from hitting the locker. ‘I have about an hour and a half to stop smelling like a dog and make myself presentable for Dean.’ He stood in the shower for a good hour before the water went cold again. Cas got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to put his clothes in the wash. Trying to fix his hair again, he quit, ‘At least I don't stink anymore.’ He laughed. Cas threw on a tee, ripped jeans, and went to look for his boots before noticing the clock. “Crap.” He said. It was almost 5. He grabbed his keys, left a note for his mom knowing she will be home around 7, and locked the door. He was starting to feel nervous. ‘What we will end up doing? What do people even do for fun in this town?’ He wondered. Cas’s heart started to beat faster and faster as he got closer to the school. Cas arrived at the school, apparently early because Dean was nowhere to be seen, there wasn't a vehicle in sight. So He sat in his truck listening to AC↯DC while he waited for Dean, trying to take his mind off of being nervous. ‘Why does he make me feel like this? I finally make a friend here and what do I do? Develop a crush.’ Cas thinks, ‘I mean what if he hates me because I like him? Then I lose a friend and gain another tormentor.’ Cas let his thought get lost in the music before seeing an Impala, assuming its Dean, Cas turned down the music and rolled down his window. “Hey there.” Dean says as he pulls up next to him. “Hey.” Cas replies. “Just turn your truck off and hop in with me.” “Yeah ok.” Cas locked up his truck and slid into the Impala with Dean. ‘His smile is killing me’ Cas thought trying to seem less nervous. “So where are we going to go?” Cas asked. “I was thinking about showing you around and getting some food.” Dean relied.

    **Dean’s POV**

Dean pulled into the school to see an old rusty apache was sitting. Dean was unaware of what Cas was driving but he knew he already like this kid’s style. Old cars were what Dean really liked. He thought about how that could be how he would make a living once out of high school. Just to open up a garage there in town and fix everyone’s cars. Maybe fix a few old ones up too. He pulled alongside the old truck and rolls his window down, “Hey there.” “Hey.” Cas replies. “Just turn your truck off and hop in with me.” “Yeah ok.” Dean watched as Cas slid out of his old truck and how the doors creaked and seemed to be on the edge of falling apart. He wondered how the thing was even running and how it was still around. Then he thought how if he could ever get ahold of it he would fix it up right. Cas opened the door to the Impala, sat down in the passenger seat, and looked over to Dean, “So where are we going to go?” Cas asked. “I was thinking about showing you around and getting some food.” Dean relied. Dean noticed that Cas seemed to be more comfortable here than he was in the classroom. But he was still clearly nervous. They pulled out from the school and headed down towards the middle of town. The town wasn’t much. All that was there was a stoplight and few buildings that follow the main road. There was a few little shops and a small cafe mixed in the middle of them. Dean pulled up and parallel parked in front of the cafe and said, “Here it is! The whole town is right here in front of you.” Cas gave a little smile and looked around with a look that said, “There isn't anything else?” Dean knew the feeling. When he came here back in fourth grade he thought that there might have been more to the town than met the eye. He went searching the town only one day trying to find something, anything. All he found was houses that were behind the shop buildings but nothing else. The town was utterly small and there wasn’t much of anything going on. “Come on lets go eat,” Dean said opening his door and putting one foot on the ground before remembering to grab the keys, “You like pie? This place has the best pie around.” Dean looked back from getting the keys to Cas to see him struggling with the passenger side door. Dean smiled and walked around to the otherside. By that time Cas had given up the fight with the undefeatable door. Dean grabbed the door handle, pressed the button, and pulled the door open. “It gets stuck sometimes.” “It can make some people look retarded,” Cas replied with a smile. He seemed a little embarrassed but not as nervous as before. Dean walked up to the cafe and opened the door letting Cas pass through first…

**Cas’ POV**

Cas’s heart was going crazy in his chest but managed to remain calm while sitting next to Dean. They headed for town and to Cas’s surprise the town consisted of one main street and miscellaneous shops. Dean parked in front of the cafe and said, “Here it is! The whole town is right here in front of you.” Cas smiled a bit and looked around, ‘This is it? Maybe he is joking. Nope I have a feeling he is serious.’ He looked over at Dean, ‘I could get use to this view tho.’ “Come on lets go” Dean said as he was getting out. Cas was struggling to get out but the door didn't want to budge. He was so nervous that he didn’t know what Dean had said. Cas gave up when he seen Dean walking around to help him out. “It gets stuck sometimes.” Dean assured him. “It can make some people look retarded.” Cas smiled. ‘He probably thinks I’m so weak, but that smile makes me feel better.’ Cas stepped out and followed Dean to the door and walked in when he opened it. ‘He is even a gentleman!’ Cas thought trying to hide his smile. “Any pie you suggest? You seem like a pie expert.” Cas laughed, starting to loosen up and be more of himself.

**Dean’s POV**

As Cas went through the door he said,“Any pie you suggest? You seem like a pie expert.” Cas laughed. Dean could tell that he was getting better and wasn’t as nervous to be in a new place or around new people as much. “Hi Dean,” Heather said as they walked through the door, “Can I get you and your friend a menu?” “That would be great,” Dean said with a little wink almost unnoticeable unless you were paying close attention. She sat them at a table and gave them both menus. He looked up at her and said, “You know, I will have the usual,” and handed her back his menus before he really gave it a good look. Cas on the other hand was looking at it and looked like he had no clue exactly what he was going to get. “Give him the same,” Dean said. Cas quietly handed back his menu. Once Heather had walked away Dean leaned forward and said, “So Cas what’s your story…”

      **Cas’ POV**

As soon as we got in the restaurant Dean obviously caught the eye of the waitress. “Hi Dean, can I get you and your friend a menu?” She said with a flirtatious smile. “That would be great.” Dean replied with a wink. ‘Why am I feeling so jealous by this?’ Cas thought, ‘I should have known.’ The girl took them to their tables and gave them menus, smiling at Dean the whole time. “You know what I’ll have the usual.” Dean said. The waitress was still smiling at him. ‘Why am I so jealous, its not like he is my boyfriend.’ Cas must have looked so confused because Dean ordered for him, “Give him the same.” The waitress gave him one last smile before walking away. “So Cas what is your story?” Dean asked. ‘Did he just call me Cas? Only my mother called me that but it sounds better when he says it’ thought Cas, who had started to blush and wondered why Dean wanted to know about him. “Well, Dean, I’ve moved from school to school as my mom found teaching jobs trying to support us. Its always been that way since my dad died, just me and mom. He died in a car crash when I was five. That old truck that I drive was my dad’s. He wanted us to fix it up together when I got older, my mother said he really loved old vehicles. He got it running right before he died. I’ve never really got to know him but I sure would have liked to. I never had any friends on the account that we keep moving and I’m generally picked on by everyone because of my awkwardness. I’m sorry I’m just rambling on and I’m sure you didn't want my whole life story.” Cas replied with a nervous chuckle. ‘I feel like I could tell Dean everything, I feel so comfortable talking to him but I bet he is getting bored.’ He thought. “Anyways tell me about you.”

    **Dean’s POV**

The entire time Cas told his story he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy. It was just he had been from school to school, his dad died, and he just hadn’t had too many friends. He seemed like a likable guy but no one took the time to even give him a second look? It all seemed a little sad, but Dean wasn’t the emotional type. “... Anyways tell me about you,” Cas said at the end of his story. Dean shifted a little in his seat. He hadn’t really told anybody his story, he didn’t like to talk about it. But Cas was open to him so why not be open to Cas? “Well I lived in Lawrence until, well, my mom died in a house fire when I was four. My dad tried to save her but she couldn’t be saved…” Dean’s voice trailed remembering that day like it was just yesterday, but he pushed it away and kept going, “Me, my little brother, and father moved out here when I was in the fourth grade. He, uh, works on the oil rigs in the Gulf of Mexico. We get left alone a lot of time.” Cas looked at Dean with a concerning look, “Im so sorry.” Dean could hear true sorrow in Cas’s voice. “It’s fine man. Its made me who I am I guess,” Dean replied. About that time Heather came back and sat down two slices of apple pie. Dean looked up, “Thanks Heather.” She smiled and went back the way she came. Dean turned his attention back to Cas who was staring at the pie. “Ok so you had any girls come your way while at these schools? I mean a handsome guy like you couldn’t just be passed up,” Dean asked. He couldn’t imagine a guy like Cas not having at least one girlfriend over the years. He honestly did have handsome qualities that he thought the girls would love. Cas just sat in silence staring at the pie, “I had a couple but only in the schools I stayed at for a few months but I never really connected with anyone, you know? Never really felt comfortable talking to them.” Cas picked up his fork and took a bite of his pie. “Oh God! This is good pie!”

**Cas' POV**

Dean’s story was heart breaking and all Cas could think about was how sorry he was. ‘First he lost his mother and then he pretty much had to raise his brother.’ Cas was the emotional type of guy and felt like Dean needed his condolences. “I am so sorry.” Cas said. “It’s fine man. Its made me who I am I guess,” Dean replied. Thats when the waitress came back bringing their pie. It was obvious Dean was attracted to her by the way he smiled at her. “Thanks Heather.” Dean smile and watched her as she left. ‘Ugh,’ Cas thought, ‘And just when we were connecting, she had to come over and get his attention.’ But out of the blue Dean asked, “Ok so you had any girls come your way while at these schools? I mean a handsome guy like you couldn’t just be passed up,” Cas was startled at this question ‘Did he just call me handsome? Does he really think that?’ Cas started to blush before replying honestly, “I had a couple but only in the schools I stayed at for a few months but I never really connected with anyone, you know? Never really felt comfortable talking to them.” Cas flashed Dean a smile that he had seen Dean give the waitress, Heather, before trying his pie. “Oh God! This is good pie!” Cas said astonished, not believing pie could ever be this good. Dean quickly ate his pie before exclaiming “See I told you man, they have the best pie!” Cas laughed as he began to finish his pie. Dean called Heather back over to the table to pay, why Cas secretly rolled his eyes at how much she flirted with Dean. ‘Why can't he flirt with me like that.’ Cas wondered then he remembered ‘I’m a guy thats why.’ The thought actually hurt Cas but he shook it off because he was having such a good day. Finally when Dean was finished making googly eyes at Heather and making Cas jealous, they headed out the door to the Impala.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean called Heather over to pay. After that they left and got into the Impala. Dean jokingly opened the door for Cas to let him in. He gave him a smile and got in on the drivers side. “So you like it around here? You know all the corn fields and nothingness for miles around?” Dean asked. “I kinda like it for a change. It’s quiet, you know?” Dean understood what Cas meant. It might have been small and it might have been surrounded by fields but at least it was quiet. Nothing really happened out of the ordinary and there wasn’t much to worry about around here. They rode back to school, by the time they got there it was beginning to grow dark. The sky was changing from its brilliant array of reds, oranges, and yellows to a more, not so brilliant, dark blue to black. The stars were beginning to show in the skies. Because they were a ways from really any kind of lights from the town, the sky would light up with them once the sky grew dark enough. Dean remembered when he was little, probably 12 or 13, he would go out in the field in his backyard and look up at the brilliantness of the stars. He wondered about the bigger things. Just how big everything actually was. ‘I guess I did have curiosity back then,’ Dean thought to himself. “You ever just looked at the stars?” Dean asked. “Well, growing up where I did, I didn’t primarily see the stars that much. They were always masked by the lights,” Cas said trying to look up at the darkening sky through the window. Dean watched and almost laughed as he did. Cas looked like a little kid. Instead he gave a small smile while Cas’s view was taken by the wonders of what was above him. They made it back to the school and Dean dropped Cas off and watched as he drove away in his beat up old truck. “I think I made a new friend,” Dean said to himself in his car before pulling away and heading home.

**Cas' POV**

As Cas and Dean made there way out to the car Dean walked slightly faster than Cas did just to open his door and smile at him. Cas started to blush more than he had all day but thankfully it was getting dark. ‘He makes me so confused,’ Cas thought, ‘He smiles at me like this but flirts with girls, he is probably playing with me.’ Dean climbed in on the drivers side. “So you like it around here? You know all the corn fields and nothingness for miles around?” Dean asked. “I kinda like it for a change. It’s quiet, you know?” He replied. Cas really like how quiet it was, the peace made him feel more at ease than he has ever felt. He started to look up at the sky and see the beautiful stars and think about how they reminded him of Deans eyes, Dean must have noticed. “You ever just looked at the stars?” Dean asked. “Well, growing up where I did, I didn’t primarily see the stars that much. They were always masked by the lights,” replied Cas still mesmerized by the stars. His mother had always told him that the stars where angels looking down on people, Cas knew it was silly but he always hoped to be an angel and be able to fly freely. Before he knew it they were back at school, Cas was sad about having to part ways with Dean before remembering he would see him tomorrow. Cas climbed out of the Impala after smiling back at Dean and climbed into the Apache. Cas started the old truck up and drove off thinking about Dean. ‘Tonight was so perfect,’ Cas thought, ‘I actually made a friend on my first day at school. Maybe he will want to hang out tomorrow.’ School had started on a thursday so that the teachers could get their lessons prepared over the weekend. The 15 minute drive home gave him a lot of time to think about Dean. Finally Cas made it home, he pulled his clunker into the garage and headed for the house with the biggest smile. Cas walked in to see his mother asleep on the couch. Staying at school late really drained her. He didn't want his mother to have a crick in her neck for tomorrow so he picked her up and carried her to bed. As Cas laid his mother down in her bed and covered her up, he whispered “Mother I met a guy today…”

      **Dean’s POV**

Dean got home and pulled into the driveway and walked in through the door. He found Sam passed out on the couch. It wasn’t any later than seven but Sam must have had a long day. Dean picked Sam up off the couch and carried him to his room where he placed him down in bed and covered him up. “Goodnight little bro,” Dean said as stood over his brother before leaving the room. Dean went from Sam’s room and into his own. His was upstairs and was the only room on the second floor. It was at the end of a hallway that had closets on each side but a door at the end. Dean walked through the door and into his. In his room he had his bed pushed up against the wall with a tv set up across from it. He had a brand new VHS player that he had just got from his dad before he left this last time. He had a few different posters on the wall. One was of a ‘67 Impala two door and was a darkish blue. The car took up most of the bottom half of the poster. Above the car on the poster were pictures of the inside and out that were new features at the time, each with a description above them. At the very bottom of the poster it read, ‘Everything new that could happen… happened in styling, safety, performance ‘67 Chevrolet’ Among the other posters was one of the Ghostbusters logo, which was strangely his favorite movie. Dean didn’t believe much of the supernatural but that movie really seemed to get to him somehow. He always guessed it was just because of the fact that it was movie about people who fought with unnatural things and saved the world after starting what seemed to be the apocalypse. Dean changed, hopped in bed, and thought about the day. He felt good for doing what he did with Cas. He thought about how he could have made a difference for him. Then Dean thought about class the next day and how and what he would say to him tomorrow…


	3. Art, Jackets, and Bullies! Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long! I hope you like it! Please comment and tell us how it is! Advise is probably needed! :D

       **Cas’ POV**

Cas woke up with a smile and hoped out of bed humming a song. ‘Yesterday had been a great day, maybe we can do it again.’ Cas thought. He threw on a plaid button up and a dark pair of ripped jeans, he also grabbed his trench coat, before heading out the door. ‘I might actually be on time today!’ He thought cheerily.

Cas went to start the old beater, when suddenly the truck died. It wouldn't even try to start. He began to worry that he wouldn't make it to school, that's when he heard the hum of the Impala coming down the road. ‘Maybe Dean will give me a lift.’ He hoped so. Cas went and stood by the road, with the hitchhiker's thumb as a joke, and waited on Dean. Dean pulled over and had a boy next to him roll down the window. Cas assumed the boy was Dean’s little brother.

“Having some car trouble?” Dean chuckled. Making Cas feel slightly embarrassed about his truck.

“Yeah, It didn’t wanna start this morning, mind giving me a lift?” Cas laughed nervously.

“Sure Cas just hop in the back.”

Cas actually figured out the handle and climbed in the back through the rear door.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean was late. Of course that wasn’t unusual. He got up in a hurry and threw some clothes on and ran and got Sam up. They were up and out of the door at 7:45. ‘We have plenty of time,’ Dean thought, ‘We can make it there in no time.’

It was cool that morning and for an old car thats not a good thing. The impala’s engine wasn’t having it this morning. It shook and stuttered not wanting to start but Dean gave it gas and got it running. But soon after it died again and would start. Dean turn the key but it wasn’t wanting to start.

“Come on Baby. Come on,” Dean whispered to himself while trying to get the car to run. The engine finally roared to life and Dean backed down the driveway and out onto the road and was headed for school.

Dean thought about last night and his new found friend he made. He wondered how today would go. Heck if he even got to see him today. The guy was a nice guy and Dean was just glad he got to know him first. He felt like he should have been doing that more, helping people or just being nice to them.

As Dean raced down the road he seen a figure running from a house to the side of the road up ahead. He began to slow down when he realized who it was. He came to a stop in front of none other than Cas. He rolled his window down and said, “Having some car trouble?”

“Yeah, It didn’t wanna start this morning, mind giving me a lift?” Cas laughed nervously.

“Sure Cas just hop in the back,” Cas opened the back door with ease and climbed in and soon they were off to school…

      **Cas’ POV**

Cas slid into the car giving Dean his best smile. ‘He looks great today,’ he thought, starting to blush.

“Thanks for the ride.” Cas said.

“Any time,” Dean replied with a smile and much excitement, “Oh, Cas this is my brother Sam, and Sam this is my friend Cas.”

“Nice to meet you Cas.” Sam greeted.

“Nice to meet you too Sam.” Cas smiled, wanting to make a good impression on Dean’s brother because he could see how much Sam ment to Dean.

The car ride was quick and Dean hummed Kansas the whole ride, Cas found this to be very cute. When they arrived at school and got out of the Impala Cas found out that Dean’s “little brother” wasn't so little. Sam towered over him making him feel so small. Cas waved goodbye to Sam as he and Dean headed off to their own classes.

“So what are your classes today?” Dean asked, “I wonder if we have any.”

“I have environmental science, then art, then psychology, and P.E. You?"

“Hey we have the first two classes together!” Dean smiled.

Cas started to feel relieved that he had so many classes with Dean. They walked into science and the varsity boy who had tripped Cas started laughing with his friends and pointed toward them. He ignored them and followed Dean to the far side of the room. As they sat down Cas couldn’t help but notice how well his varsity jacket fit him.

      **Dean’s POV**

"Thanks for the ride," Cas said after slipping into the back seat.

"Any time," Dean replied. He really wouldn't mind giving him a ride every morning. Just seeing him made him feel a little better already about the day.

"Oh Cas this is my brother Sam, and Sam this is my friend Cas."

“Nice to meet you Cas.” Sam greeted.

“Nice to meet you too Sam.” Cas smiled. Dean knew they would get along quite nicely. They just seemed like two that would probably go together.

They arrived at the school and got out quickly to make sure that they weren’t late to any classes. Sam went off his own way and Cas was even nice enough to wave as he left. When Cas turned back around to Dean, Dean said, “So what are your classes today? I wonder if we have any.”

“I have environmental science, art, then psychology, and P.E. You?"

“Hey we have the first two classes together!” Dean smiled. He had plenty of time to get to know the guy a lot better today. Maybe he could introduce him to more people and he could make new friends of his own. Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he liked have Cas around, even if he had only known him for two days now. They walked to class together to start the most eventful day.

As they walked into science, Charles took notice to Dean. Dean didn’t care much for Charles especially after what had happened yesterday. Him and Dean had been in a few scraps before but nothing too serious most of the time it was because of some misunderstanding about Heather. It wasn’t Dean’s fault she liked him more than she did her own boyfriend. But never the less, when they walked in Charles looked at Dean, pointed, and laughed. Probably because he was with Cas and probably because Heather had told him about Dean and Cas coming to the Cafe the night before.

Dean was mad, but kept his cool. He knew how to deal with Charles, he had done it enough times before. It would have to be done during football not now, not here. Dean redirected himself and walked to the other side of the classroom. He sat towards the back as far away from Charles and his lackeys as he could. He felt mad but he also felt sorry for Cas who followed him and also shared in being laughed at. ‘At least now its not just him being made fun of,” Dean thought as the bell rang and the teacher started to take roll.

**Cas' POV**

Class was boring and all they talked about was what they would do throughout the school year, this gave Cas plenty of time to think about Dean and still glances at him. ‘Dean seemed kind of mad when the boy was pointing and laughing, I wonder why.’ Cas thought, ‘but then again Dean looked cute mad.’ The teacher decided that for the last 30 minutes of class that they could do group work, allowing them to pick their own partners but Cas was too busy thinking about Dean that he didn't hear her and was very startled when Dean asked him a question.

“So will you be my partner till the end of school?”

Cas sat there so stunned before realizing everyone was in pairs.

“Oh yes,” he chuckled, “Sorry I was daydreaming. What are we doing?”

“We are looking up the answers to questions 1-10 on the board.” Dean smiled.

“I’ll work the first five if you do the last five.”

“Deal.” Dean answered.

The boys worked quietly, Cas would occasionally steal a glance at Dean and blush. Finally they finished and copied eachothers answers.

“I’ll take that up there for you.” Cas offered.

“Thanks.” Dean replied.

As Cas was walking up there he heard the varsity boy say, “Your boyfriend can’t keep you safe for too long.” Cas started to get worried and walked quickly back to his seat it was obvious Dean had heard what the boy said because his face was red with anger but before he could say anything the bell rang and Cas hurried out away from Dean, feeling embarrassed. Dean ran up to Cas.

“Dont worry about them jerks, I don't know what has gotten into them lately.” Dean said angrily.

Cas put his hand and on Dean’s shoulder in hopes of calming him down. “Its fine Dean.” Cas gave a weak smile which in return Dean managed a smile. They continued to walk to class together with Cas hand on Dean’s shoulder.

**Dean’s POV**

Class went by terribly slow. It creeped by and Dean wasn’t even remotely listening to the teacher as she rambled on about something. The anger swelled in Dean. How could they be mad at him for something so simple as to befriend the new kid, and what do they think? That he did it because he was gay? Dean took that in for a second. He had technically taken him out on a date. The thought jingled around in Dean’s head until he heard the teacher say that they could find partners and he turned to Cas.

“So will you be my partner till the end of school?”

Cas just seemed to sit there for a second looking off into the distance. He must have been thinking the same thing.

“Oh yes,” he chuckled, “Sorry I was daydreaming. What are we doing?”

“We are looking up the answers to questions 1-10 on the board.” Dean smiled.

“I’ll work the first five if you do the last five.”

“Deal.” Dean answered. He hadn’t really done work in any class but it was new year and a new friend. They worked in silence and were left to their own thoughts. Dean worked quickly and noticed that every once in a while Cas would look in his direction. he was unsure what it was for. Was he trying to look as his answers that he had already got? He just brushed it off and went on with his work. When they finished they copied eachothers answers and Dean noticed that Cas hadn’t written of his answers down on his own paper. So why was he looking at him?

“I’ll take that up there for you.” Cas offered.

“Thanks.” Dean replied. It must have just been his imagination Dean thought as he pushed it to the back of his mind.

As Cas was walking back Dean heard the varsity boy say, “Your boyfriend can’t keep you safe for too long.”

Dean’s face became hot with anger. His fears were true about what they thought. It might have only been a joke but it stretched too far. Charles was in for it now. He asked for war, Dean was gonna give it to him.

When the bell rang Cas raced out of the class, clearly to avoid all the football players. Dean took off after him but stopped to take a quick look at Charles who had the face of pure enjoyment. Dean raced and caught up to Cas.

“Dont worry about them jerks, I don't know what has gotten into them lately.” Dean said angrily.

Cas put his hand and on Dean’s shoulder, “Its fine Dean.”

Cas gave a weak smile which in return Dean managed a smile. They continued to walk to class together with Cas hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean felt calmer now. It didn’t quite make sense, all these feelings towards Cas, he didn’t understand but he went with it.

    **Cas’ POV**

Cas and Dean arrived at their art class. Once again Cas followed him to a seat and sat next to him. The art teacher, Mr. Hickey, didn't have anything planned for them today, so he told them to just sketch something. Cas was quite excited about this class because he loved art.

“Try not to move Dean, I’m going to draw you.” Cas laughed as he began to sketch Dean.

Dean laughed, “You better draw me to be more handsome.”

Cas was so into his work that he replied, “That's not possible.”

Cas kept drawing and every so often he would catch Dean trying to look at his drawing, Cas felt embarrassed and would say, “Dean Winchester, I am trying to draw you quit moving!”

Dean would always give him a smile and turn back to his work. Finally after a long hour of drawing Cas was done.

“Dean close your eyes.” Cas smiled.

Dean did as he was told, “I better look good.”

“Trust me you do.” Cas said starting to blush. He liked being able to compliment Dean and him not get upset.

“Open your eyes!”

    **Dean’s POV**

They arrived at the classroom feeling better than they did when they left other. Dean looked the class over and made sure that Charles wasn’t in there. There weren’t desks in the room just tables that sat two. The tables were arranged in a U shape and at the opening of the U was the teachers desk. Dean checked every table, every seat but found no one he was looking for. So he sat down at the middle of the right side of the U.

Cas followed close behind him and by the time they sat down the bell rang to begin class. Mr. Hickey was the teacher. A tall slender man of around six feet in height with short spiked brown hair. When he spoke it was more of a monotone voice, never giving even a hint of emotion. He told the class that he wasn’t prepared and they could do whatever they wanted for the next hour and a half.

Cas turned towards Dean, “Try not to move Dean, I’m going to draw you.” Cas laughed as he began to sketch Dean. Dean hadn’t really ever been the focal point in a drawing except for those self-portraits he did when he was in sixth grade.

Dean laughed, “You better draw me to be more handsome.”

Cas was so into his work that he replied, “That's not possible.” Dean was unsure how to take that comment. ‘Did he just say that I couldn’t get anymore handsome?,’ Dean thought to himself. Maybe it was just a joke, or maybe it wasn’t. Whichever it was Dean held still as Cas drew. Every once in awhile Dean would try to catch a quick glimpse of Cas’s drawing and he would say,  “Dean Winchester, I am trying to draw you quit moving!”

Dean would chuckle a little inside and would give a smile. He knew that the picture would look good. Cas had pencils of all different shapes and shades laying around him and would pick them up accordingly. Sometime he would mistakenly pick up the wrong color and would silently curse to himself as he continued on. After about an hour Cas was finished. He looked up from his work with a smile.

“Dean close your eyes.” Cas smiled.

Dean did as he was told, “I better look good.”

“Trust me you do. Open your eyes!”

**Cas’ POV**

Cas was so proud of his work, he had never tried so hard at drawing but he really wanted to impress Dean and draw him perfectly. Cas’s eyes lit up when he showed it to Dean. But Dean didn’t say anything for a while and Cas started to feel like he hated it. His face got red from embarrassment. ‘I hope he likes it.’

“So what do you think Dean?” Cas asked slowly.

**Dean’s POV**

The drawing Dean was looking at was like what he saw in the mirror, or more like what he wanted to see in the mirror. It was perfect with every curve and hair. His eyes were lit up a perfect green. All he could do was stare at the picture. His voice was stuck in his throat.

Cas slowly broke the silence, “So what do you think Dean?”

The question was soft and slow, almost as if he was expecting Dean to tell him that it was bad. Dean leaned forward and took the drawing, “This is amazing! It’s like every detail, every everything is right. I’ve never seen a drawing like this before!”

Cas’s eyes lit up with excitement. Dean just sat in awe of it. It truly was the best drawing of him he had ever seen. He just sat in silence staring at the picture, for what he thought was forever but then the bell rang. He didn’t even flinch but sat there. Cas broke him out of his stare,

“Hey man it’s time to go.”

“Um, yeah I guess it is,” Dean rose from his chair and while still looking at the picture walked from the room and to lunch.

**Cas’ POV**

Dean leaned forward and took the drawing slowly. “This is amazing! It’s like every detail, every everything is right. I’ve never seen a drawing like this before!” Cas began to feel proud of his work. ‘Dean looks so cute sitting there looking over my art.’ Cas thought smiling at the idea of Dean giving him a hug. Dean sat there looking at Cas’s work until the bell rang and Cas had to get his attention.

“Hey man it’s time to go.”

“Um, yeah I guess it is,” Dean replied.

Cas and Dean left the room together and headed for lunch.

“You can keep that picture I drew of you.”

“Thanks!”

Dean seemed very happy to have it, and Cas just couldn't stop smiling, Finally they got in line for their trays. The cafeteria line was so long that it stretched all the way to the back of the room. Luckily the boys were in the middle of the line and not the end. Somebody in line bumped into Cas, sending him into Dean’s arms. Cas started to blush before getting back on his feet.

“Sorry for falling on you.” Cas said.

“Its fine.” Dean laughed but ‘It wasn't his normal laughed,’ Cas thought, ‘It seemed kind of nervous.’ But Cas put it off thinking that he was just imagining things. Finally after forever in line, they received their trays, it was corndogs. Cas followed Dean to an empty table and he sat across from him. Their legs got all tangled up under the table.

“Sorry.” The boys laughed.

Cas started to feel nervous about them being this close.

“So after school do you want me to come boost your truck off, you can take it to my house and I can fix it.” Dean spoke up.

“Yeah sure, but don't you have practice after school? What am I supposed to do while you are at practice?”

“You can sit in the Impala and do work, if you want too.”

“Sounds good to me.” Cas replied.

‘I can't believe it, we are gonna hang out again today.’ Cas had a smile spread across his face. The boys spent the rest of lunch eating. The bell finally rang and it was time to head off to class, without Dean. Cas started to feel a bit sad before remembering they would see each other        later.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean and Cas walked through the door of the cafeteria. They jumped in line so they wouldn’t be last.

“You can keep that picture I drew of you.”

“Thanks!” Dean really liked the picture and would keep it in his room, maybe even hang it up with his posters.

They stood in line for a long time and were in the middle by the time everyone filed into the cafeteria. Someone jumped in front of them and gave Cas a push. Normally he would caught Cas by maybe grabbing his hand and catching him, but Dean was given no other option but to do a trust fall catch with Cas. He hauled him back to his feet.

“Sorry for falling on you.” Cas said.

“Its fine.” Dean laughed but it was more of a nervous laugh. He was getting close to Cas, a little close for what was normally comfortable for him but it didn’t seem to bother him, and that bothered him a little.

The boys continued through the line and got their tray which consisted of merely a corn dog and milk. They sat down at the table that they sat at the day before but when they sat their legs were entangled under the table. The first thing that went through Dean’s head was a nervous laugh and a nervous smile was on his face.

“Sorry.” The boys laughed in unison. They sat in silence for a second. Dean thought about how close they both had been to each other over the past few days. It wasn’t normal, but then again some relationships aren’t normal. The thought made Dean feel like his face was growing red hot.

He finally broke the silence, “So after school do you want me to come boost your truck off, you can take it to my house and I can fix it.”

“Yeah sure, but don't you have practice after school? What am I supposed to do while you are at practice?”

“You can sit in the Impala and do work, if you want too.”

“Sounds good to me.” Cas replied.

Dean was happy that Cas and him were getting this close and spending this much time together. The more he thought the more it made him smile. It was weird but a good kind of weird. The bell rang and they went their separate ways. Dean was kind of sad but he was happy to know that he would be seeing Cas a lot very soon.

**Cas’ POV**

Cas walked to class with a smile on his face, that was before the varsity boy got ahold of him. Cas was pushed into the locker and the boy held him there by his trench coat. He struggled to get away and the boy pulled him back, causing him to rip his coat.

“Watch your back little gay boy.” He snarled before letting Cas go.

Cas looked over the damage to his coat to see there was a rip in the seam of both sleeves. Cas took off his trench coat and walked to class, luckily he made it on time even after the altercation in the hall. Cas sat at the front and felt lonely that Dean wasn’t with him.

“Hello class, my name is Mrs. Hollow, this class will be made easy as possible because psychology can be confusing.”

Cas tried to pay attention to the teacher but his mind kept wandering so he pulled out some paper and started to draw. Cas wasn't really paying attention to who he was drawing, he was just drawing a random person or so he thought. When Cas finished his drawing he realized it was Dean, not wanting anyone to see he shoved the drawing in his bag. Soon after the bell rang for class. As Cas was walking to his next class he bumped into none other than handsome, green eyed, Dean.

“Why aren't you wearing your coat? Its cold out here.” Dean asked with some concern.

“A guy shoved me into the lockers and ripped the sleeves.” Cas said with his voice full of innocents.

Deans face grew red, “I am getting tired of that jerk, here take mine for the rest of the day. I dont need it.” Dean pulled of his jacket quickly and handed it to Cas.

Cas started to blush as he put on the boys jacket. “Well we better hurry to class or we will be late.”

The boys headed off to the gym, Cas smiling knowing that after this and football they would get to see each other again, plus he was wearing Dean’s varsity jacket.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean split off from Cas confused about his feelings. Yes he might have feelings for Cas, just a little, maybe. But he was unsure how to show them to Cas. He wasn’t sure if the way he treated him was out of friendship and kindness or if it was because Cas was feeling some of the same feelings he was. He sat and wondered about it his entire next class. He didn’t listen to anyone or anything. He didn’t even move.

Once the bell rang he went to walk outside but a large figure blocked his way. Dean looked up and seen that the large figure belonged to Charles.

“Had a little talk with your boyfriend before I came to class,” Charles said. Dean just tried to push him aside but he stood rigid.

“He seems to like you a little bit Dean, shouldn’t you be a little worried?” The question was a taunt. Like he was making fun of him.

“Just let me through Charles,” Dean said not making eye contact with him. He just wanted to get through and finish this in football.

“Sure, lover boy,” Charles stepped aside and let Dean through. Charles chuckled as he went through and it made Dean’s anger swell.

As he was walking to the football field he ran into Cas. But there was something not right about him. He wasn’t wearing his trench coat that he always wore.

“Why aren't you wearing your coat? Its cold out here.” Dean asked with some concern.

“A guy shoved me into the lockers and ripped the sleeves.” Cas said with his voice full of innocents.

Deans face grew red, “I am getting tired of that jerk, here take mine for the rest of the day. I dont need it.” Dean pulled of his jacket quickly and handed it to Cas. Dean noticed a little blush from Cas when he began to put on his jacket.

“Well we better hurry to class or we will be late.”

Dean headed towards the football field with a smile. He knew exactly how Cas felt for him and he knew just how to finish this bullying situation. Today was looking up and could only get better from here on out.

**Cas’ POV**

They reached the gym before the bell rang.

“I’m headed off to practice, will you be ok in here?” Dean asked.

“I’ll be fine Dean.” Cas laughed, “Ill just draw the whole time.”

Dean laughed and walked off to practice, Cas wished he would have hugged him before walking off. Cas climbed up the bleachers and sat down at the top. He curled up in Dean’s jacket and smiled bigger than he ever had. ‘His jacket smells so good’ Cas thought as he got out his notebook and pencil. Cas started to draw pictures of Dean doing random things like paying attention in class or driving the Impala. Cas had filled 5 pages of Dean before the bell rang for school to be over.

Cas got up and made his way down the bleachers and walked to Dean’s car. Cas climbed in the back seat but before he could even attempted to do his homework he fell asleep covered with Dean’s jacket with a smile on his face.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean walked with Cas for a little ways before they split ways and Cas went into the gym. Dean kept walking towards the field. It was cold but not too cold, it was just right for football. He walked into the locker room and began to change. He got dressed and made his way to the field.

No one paid too much attention to him. He was expecting more. He was expecting to have Charles confront him or one of his lackeys, someone. But he guessed that since they didn’t know the true way he felt then they wouldn’t really pay attention to him. It was just another normal day for them. But to Dean this was no normal day at all. He had a plan.

Practice moved fast because it was friday and the practices were always fast. The first chance Dean got he ran a route that he knew he wouldn’t get the ball at and slammed as hard as he could into Charles who wasn’t paying any attention to Dean. For his big size he was easy to tip over. He fell face first into the ground and was confused. Dean continued on and by the time Charles got up it could have been of the others.

The next chance he got Charles one face again and again and again. But by this time Charles knew exactly who it was and wasn’t a happy camper. He was out for Dean now, but Dean was faster and nimbler than he was.

The last play was the same as yesterday and Dean hoped for the quarterback would make the same decision as he did the day before. The play began and Dean ran the exact same way but the quarterback threw it over his head to another receiver and as soon as Dean seen that he turned to see Charles waiting for him. But there was something that Charles didn’t take into account, Dean was running full sprint and he was just standing still. Dean didn’t stop and Charles hit the ground harder than Dean had ever seen anyone hit.

The whole team’s attention was redirected to it. A few “Ooooooo”s were said. Dean didn’t stick around to see what would happen next, he ran and got dressed and got Sam. By that time they were helping Charles off the field who had been stripped of his helmet and shoulder pads. ‘He won’t be too much of a threat anymore,’ Dean thought   

He walked Sam back to the car where he noticed that Cas wasn’t in the car. As they got closer he notice that he was in his car but he was laying down in the back seat peacefully asleep and lost in his dreams. He was curled up inside Dean’s jacket and seemed to be at peace with the world. They got in the car but it didn’t seem to disturb Cas.

“Benny was wanting to know if I could stay over for the weekend?” Sam said on the way home.

“Sure man I just got to take this guy home then we will go back to the house and get the your stuff, then I will take you,” Sam seemed excited but Dean was even more excited than that.

They pulled into Cas’s driveway and he woke Cas up.

“Come on buddy we are home,” Cas slowly blinked awake and gathered his stuff and opened the door, “ I got to take this kid to stay the night at another kid’s house. Then I will be back to work with you on your truck.” Cas shook his head sleepily, got out, smiled at Dean, and walked inside his house.

Dean took Sam home then to Danny’s. He headed out and towards Cas’s…

****  
  
  
  
  


 

****  
  
  



	4. A Movie, A Kiss, A Favorite Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it......... i wouldnt know haha

**Cas’ POV**

Cas woke up at his house, dazed and confused but Dean’s sweet voice woke him up.

“Come on buddy we are home, I got to take this kid to stay the night at another kid’s house. Then I will be back to work with you on your truck.” Cas smiled at Dean and walked into his house still wearing Dean’s jacket. Cas smiled to himself thinking about Dean coming back for him. Cas went to the kitchen to write his mother a note. ‘Mom I’m going over to Dean’s house, we are working on my truck today.’ He left the note on the fridge. Cas when to his room and dug through his drawers for some old clothes. He had just put his old jeans on when he heard Dean pull up and knock on the door.

“Come in!” Cas yelled, walking toward the living room with only faded pants and socks on.

Dean walked in and his face started to turn red and so did Cas’s.

“Sorry, I was changing into some old clothes.” He said as he slipped his ACDC shirt on slightly embarrassed.

“Its, uh, fine.” Dean replied, his stuttering made Cas smile. “So lets go get your truck boosted off and to my house, that way we actually have some tools to use.”

Cas lead Dean into the garage and grabbed his boots that were by the door, his face was still red from Dean seeing him shirtless.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean arrived to a shirtless Cas. He hadn’t ever stared at a shirtless guy before like he did Cas. It was once again weird, but one of those good kind of weirds. Cas was built, almost like a football player. He had walked in when Cas told him to come in and they decided to boost the truck and then go to Dean’s house. After that Cas lead Dean to the garage. Dean couldn’t see his face but he could tell by the way that he walked and his posture that he was embarrassed from the whole shirtless thing.

They walked out to see the old apache in its not so good shape. Dean went outside, pulled the Impala to where they could boost it, and before long they were off to Dean’s house. When they got there they both pulled into separate garage slots. They both got out and Dean walked around to the front of the truck.

“Alright lets see what’s wrong with this bad boy,” Dean said as he popped the hood open. The engine was honestly the best part of the whole truck. It was actually done right and fixed up. It was painted an orange color for chevy and had shiny chrome valve covers and around the engine was clean and clear of any rust that covered the rest.

“Definitely not what I expected,” Dean said with surprise in his voice.

“Yeah. My dad had started here with this and then when he passed away my grandfather worked on it until it ran,” Cas looked at the ground with one of the saddest looks he could possibly have.

“I’m sorry,” Dean was trying to help cheer the guy up, he didn’t know that the subject was that hurtful to him. But Cas popped his head back up and gave Dean a smile.

Dean smiled back and began to look over the engine. The engine was fine and Dean knew that, if it made it over here then all that was wrong was the battery was dead. But Dean was curious about it. He looked it over from bottom to top. It was a 1973 Chevy 350 with a four barrel carburetor. Dean guessed that by the way it looked and sounded it had a cam in it allowing for more horses to be under the hood at once.

“There isn’t anything wrong it, the battery is just dead,” Dean said finally after looking all that he had wanted. He looked over to Cas who had a face of relief. Dean hooked the battery up to a charger.

“Come on in, make yourself at home,” Dean said walking into the house.

 **Cas’ POV**   

After finding out that it was fine Dean spoke up as he started to walk in, “Come on in, make yourself at home,”

Cas thought, ‘I know Dean is good with cars and I trust him with the Apache, he must have know it was just dead at my house, then why did he bring me here?’

“We both know that I walk around without a shirt,” Cas laughed.

Dean laughed in response, “So you want some pie? How about a movie?”

Cas thought Dean sounded nervous but pushed it aside.

“Yeah I’ll take some pie and sure lets watch a movie!” He was starting to loosen up and be more of himself. Dean walked in a second later with a plate and two pieces of apple pie. Cas stood there awkwardly as Dean went to pick out a movie.

“What movie shall we watch?” he said after handing Cas the pie.

“Surprise me!” He laughed after taking a bite of pie.

“Deal.” Dean’s face lit up as he stuck in Ghost Busters.

Dean sat down on the couch and patted a spot next to him for Cas. His face turned red but he sat next to Dean, handing him the plate before getting another bite. Cas’s face started turning red because he was sitting so close to Dean and eating off of his plate. He had to lean over on Dean everytime he took a bite, Cas noticed that Dean’s face would get red everytime he did and that made Cas smile. He listened to Dean quote the move line for line, and Cas would laugh as he quoted.  ‘He is literally the cutest guy ever, he was such a dork and utterly sweet. He makes me feel so happy and I want to cuddle with him.’ Cas could have swore Dean could read his mind because as soon as he thought that Dean scooted closer.

**Dean’s POV**

“We both know that I walk around without a shirt,” Cas laughed.

Dean laughed in response, “So you want some pie? How about a movie?” He walked into the kitchen and left Cas behind.

“Yeah I’ll take some pie and sure lets watch a movie!” From the way he talked Dean could tell that Cas was beginning to loosen up. Dean scrounged around and got two pieces of apple pie and walked back into the living room where Cas was. He handed the pie to Cas then walked over to the entertainment system and asked, “What movie shall we watch?”

“Surprise me!” He laughed after taking a bite of pie. Dean could tell that Cas liked the apple pie, but he knew that he didn’t like as much as he did.

“Deal.” Dean’s face lit up as he stuck in Ghost Busters. Dean went and sat down on the couch where he left enough room for only one person to sit. Dean then patted the space beside him and Cas sat down beside him. Dean like the closeness. He seen that Cas’s face was red with embarrassment but it didn’t bother him. He moved a little closer to Cas as the movie progressed, ‘Maybe he didn’t notice,’ Dean thought.

Dean had a plan to slowly move closer to Cas throughout the movie. Here and now Dean would find Cas’s true feelings for him and he hope he would get to show his…

 **Cas’ POV**  

Dean kept moving closer to Cas he just knew it, so Cas decided he was going to be brave and scoot closer as well. He wasn't paying attention to the movie any more, he is only worried about getting closer to Dean, worried that he was only imagining Dean getting closer. Finally the he couldn't move any closer and Cas decided to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, his heart was racing and his face was red. And in that moment of Cas laying his head on Dean’s shoulder, Dean rested his hand on Cas’s leg. Cas’s couldn't stop smiling. After a few minutes Dean put his arm around him and pulled him closer. ‘This is happening! He likes me too!!!’ Cas was honestly happy for the first time in his life, they started to cuddle. He looked up at Dean with a smile.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean closed the gap between him and Cas. Slowly but surely the gap closed in. The movie was no longer on Dean’s mind, all he could think of was Cas. Cas was shaking and Dean could feel it. He shakily laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean placed his hand on Cas’s leg to calm him down. Dean couldn’t keep from smiling and he could tell that Cas couldn’t either. After a few minutes that seemed like eternity for Dean, he put his arm around him and pulled him in and closed any gap there was. Dean was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life as he sat there and held Cas. It was like his whole life had led him up to this point.

Cas looked up at Dean with the biggest and dorkiest smile he had ever seen, but it was too cute. Dean couldn’t take it, so he moved in for the kiss but Cas met him faster and they let the kiss last and last, never wanting to let go of the moment. But the moment ended and they pulled away from each other. Dean sat in utter disbelief, he hadn’t ever felt like that, ever.

“So Cas... you, uh, wanna stay the night?”  

**Cas’ POV**

Cas knew that if he didn't kiss Dean then it might never happen. He looked up and met him with a kiss, his heart was racing. ‘We kissed!!!!’ Cas was so excited, he couldn't contain it, the smile that spread across his face was the biggest and happiest smile he has ever smiled. The kiss lasted forever but Cas didn’t mind, this was true happiness. ‘This is perfect.’  Finally Dean pulls away with the biggest smile, ‘He looks so adorable!!’ Cas couldn't help but blush. Finally after a moment of silence, Dean spoke up.

“So Cas... you, uh, wanna stay the night?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Cas replied smiling so big, “I need to get some clothes from home and tell my mom.”

“Ok lets go to your house then.”

Dean jumped off the couch and pulled Cas up into a hug. Cas buried his head in Dean's chest and let out a sigh,

“I will only stay on one condition,” He smiled.

“Oh and what is that?” Dean pulled away.

“If we get to cuddle just like this.” He laughed before pulling Dean back.

The boys finally let go of each other and walked to the car. Cas was so happy and couldn't wait to be asleep in his arms. Cas walked over to his side of the car and slipped into the passenger seat. Dean got in the drivers seat and started the impala with a roar. Cas loved to see Dean so excited. The boys headed off to Cas’s house smiles spread across their faces. ‘I am truly happy.’ Cas thought as the pulled into his house. His mom was already there. Cas struggled with the door before laughing.

“Dean, help me.”

Dean laughed as he got out and walked to Cas’s side.

“Baby I got you.”

They laughed as they walked into Cas’s house.

“Hello mom we are here, Its me and Dean is with me,”

“Why hello Dean, I’m glad to finally meet you.” She said with a smile so wide Cas felt his mother would be ok with him and Dean.

**Dean’s POV**

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Cas replied smiling so big, “I need to get some clothes from home and tell my mom.”

“Ok lets go to your house then.”

Dean jumped off the couch and pulled Cas up into a hug. Cas buried his head in Dean's chest and let out a sigh,

“I will only stay on one condition,” He smiled.

“Oh and what is that?” Dean pulled away.

“If we get to cuddle just like this.” He laughed before pulling Dean back.

Dean was the happiest he had ever been. He thought about his first time he went to Disney World, his first girlfriend, his first kiss, the first time he had ever drove, but none even came close to his feelings he had right now. Dean held onto Cas for as long as he could. He never wanted him to leave. But they pulled apart and got into the car and headed out towards Cas’s house.

Along the way there Dean began to think. What would his dad say about this partnership? What would Sam think of him? What if was disowned by his father? What about his mom? Everything seemed to be against Dean the more and more he thought. He sat and thought silently to himself. Every once in a while he would steal a look at Cas. His sharp and handsome features made him, well, handsome. It was strange the feelings he had for him. He had never even looked at a guy in anyway the way that he looked at Cas. It all seemed to be a divine plan all laid out in front of them.

The pulled into Cas’s driveway and began to get out. Cas struggled with the door before laughing.

“Dean, help me.”

Dean laughed as he got out and walked to Cas’s side.

“Baby I got you.”

They laughed as they walked into Cas’s house.

“Hello mom we are here, Its me and Dean is with me,”

Dean seen his mom when they came around the corner. It was definite that Cas was her son. They shared many of the same features other than height. Cas stood close to Dean’s height but she stood 4 or 5 inches shorter than them.

“Why hello Dean, I’m glad to finally meet you.” She said with a smile so wide that Dean knew that everything would be fine.

**Cas' POV**

“Mom can I stay at Dean’s tonight?”

“Yeah sure Honey.”

“Well I guess I’ll get me some clothes.” Cas laughed as he led Dean to his room.

Cas started to gather his clothes and put them in a bag starting to feel nervous about staying with Dean for a night. He smiled when Dean hugged him. After grabbing his things they walked to the door and was headed out. Cas was feeling a bit shaky and nervous as they got closer to Dean’s house. They pulled up and once again Cas still couldn't get the door open. Thats when Dean opened the door and picked him and his bag up.

“Well then Mr. Macho,” Cas laughed, “Now you have to carry me in.”

Dean winked, “I was planning on it.”

Cas was carried in the house and was blushing and giggling the whole time.  “Wow football has made Dean impeccably strong.” Cas was sat down as they entered the door.

“Here I’ll show you my room and you can put your stuff up.” Dean said.

“Ok,” He said excitedly.

Cas followed Dean into his room which was covered in car posters and bands from the 70’s. Cas actually liked how Dean’s room looked. He put his bag down next to Dean’s king size bed.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean was stood there after meeting Cas’s mom. He had wondered what his life would be like if his mom hadn’t of been caught in the fire. It was closing on the fourteenth anniversary of that night, but to Dean it could have happened yesterday.

He was four and was asleep in his bed when he heard his dad yelling and he could feel the heat already from the oncoming raging inferno. Dean’s dad busted through Dean’s door holding little baby Sam in his arms and Dean jump out of bed.  

“Son I want you to run! Get out of the house as fast as you can! Take him and keep him safe. Go Dean! Now!” They both ran through Dean’s door which was on the second story. The fire was coming from Sam’s bedroom and Dean’s dad ran straight into it. Dean didn’t give a second glance but ran as fast as he could down the stairs and through the front door all the while keeping a firm grip on Sam.

He didn’t look back until he got the street where the Impala sat. He turned around to see his home ablaze. The windows busted from the heat and the flames were so hot Dean could feel them even standing 30 yards away. The old house was slowly collapsing and Dean didn’t know where his dad had went.

It may have only been a minute after Dean had made it out, it may have been an hour but it felt to Dean like an eternity, but a fire truck pulled up outside the house and fireman began to run in about the time Dean’s dad came through the front door. His dad always told him that when he was in the house he was looking for their mom but never found her. The only reason he ran out of the house was that he thought that she might have been outside, but she wasn’t.

The fireman kept him from going back into the house. He fought and fought but before he could break free the house collapsed. Dean had never seen his dad in so much pain and suffering as he did on that day. He watched as all his life went up in smoke.

“Mom can I stay at Dean’s tonight?” Cas asked.

“Yeah sure Honey.”

“Well I guess I’ll get me some clothes.” Cas laughed as he led Dean to his room. Cas started to gather his clothes and put them in a bag. Dean looked around the room and it wasn’t too much off from his own room. It was smaller but it had posters and different things all along the walls and tv in the corner.

After gathering his things Cas turned around and gave Dean a hug which put a huge smile on his face. ‘This is the beginning of a new me,’ Dean thought which made him smile even bigger. They left and headed for his house and Dean felt like he was doing something good not only for his new very good friend Cas but for himself too. It made him feel like he had finally found his place, where he belonged and who he actually was.

They pulled into his driveway. Dean looked over at Cas and once again he struggled to open the door. Dean ran out and opened the door and picked Cas up with his bag.

“Well then Mr. Macho,” Cas laughed, “Now you have to carry me in.”

Dean winked, “I was planning on it.”

He sat Cas down before he opened the door.

“Here I’ll show you my room and you can put your stuff up.” Dean said.

“Ok,” Cas said excitedly.

Cas followed Dean up to his room. He didn’t know if he would like his room with all the posters and just everything thrown everywhere. But when they walked in he didn’t say anything, he just sat his bag on his bed.

**Cas' POV**

“Dean your room is awesome.” Cas said admiring all the posters. Dean seem to relax after Cas had said that. Cas couldn’t wait till they could fall asleep together. He hugged Dean and kissed him on the cheek, feeling safe and comfortable.

“So what are we gonna do?” Cas ask, they still had a whole afternoon to waste.

“We could ride fourwheelers!” Dean said with a smile, “Have you ever rode one?”

Cas started to feel embarrassed, “Never had the money to buy one.”

“Then lets go!” Dean said as he lead the way outside.

Cas followed Dean starting to feel nervous but remembered Dean would keep him safe. Cas was glad Dean didn’t bother to asking him about his money problem, he was glad Dean didn’t make fun of him for being poor. Cas had always been poor growing up, because it was only his mom supporting them, He had tried to get jobs where they lived but would always have to move before he really got a chance. The boys headed out to the shed where Dean pulled out the fourwheeler. Cas smiled when Dean hopped on it and patted the seat for him to get on as well, He laughed and climbed on.

“So where are we going?” Cas asked as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

“My favorite spot.” Dean said as the fourwheeler roared to life.

The boys took off and Cas enjoyed every minute of it, he had his arms wrapped around the guy he liked, Mud was flying everywhere, but amazingly none covered the boys too much, and Cas didn't have a care in the world that was until he started to think about his new relationship. He was pretty sure his mother wouldn't have a problem with it since her brother had a partner, but

‘What would people at school say? Would they pick on us? Does Dean even want us to be a relationship? What if he does but wants us to be a secret or what if we do come out and the bullying is worse? The guys already bothered him for even being friends with me, could I handle them picking on Dean?’ Cas’s mind was full of worry and he didn’t even notice that they had stopped.

**Dean’s POV**

"Dean your room is awesome," Cas said staring at all the posters. Dean eased up a little after that, he didn't know exactly how he would react to his room being such a mess. Cas turned and hugged Dean before kissing him on the cheek. It made Dean happy, happier than anything else ever had.

“So what are we gonna do?” Cas ask, they still had a whole afternoon to waste.

“We could ride fourwheelers!” Dean said with a smile, “Have you ever rode one?”

     Dean could tell the question struck something inside Cas. Like it embarrassed him.

      “Never had the money to buy one.”

“Then lets go!” Dean said as he lead the out into the backyard where there was an old shed. Dean opened the doors and pulled out a red fourwheeler. He got on and patted the seat behind him to tell Cas where to sit.

“So where are we going?” Cas asked as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

“My favorite spot.” Dean said as he started it up and took off. Dean could feel Cas with his arms wrapped around him. It made him feel closer to him.

     They twisted and turned through the old field roads and through patches of woods, throwing mud everywhere.

     Cas seemed to enjoy it. He had a huge smile on his face and it didn't seem like he could get anymore happier.

     Dean made one last turn through the woods and then into an open pasture that was surrounded by woods. It was maybe a couple acres in size but was mostly just grass. But standing amidst the grass towards the middle of the pasture is an oak tree.

      The old oak stood tall and majestic in the empty field around it. It stood and had many branches to climb, which Dean had tried to climb before but had never made it too far.

      They came to a stop by the tree, “We are here,” Dean said smiling, “My favorite spot.”

 


	5. Mud, Water, And The Singers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while!! Hope you like!

**Cas’ POV**

Cas looked up and he could tell why it was Dean’s Favorite spot, it was a beautiful meadow sheltered by the woods and in the middle was the biggest oak tree Cas has ever seen. Cas started to feel more excited.

“We are here,” Dean said smiling, “My favorite spot.”

“Dean this is amazing,” He said as he hugged onto him, “How did you find this place?”

Dean parked under the mighty oak tree, turned off the fourwheeler, and turned around to face Cas.

“I was riding around and got caught in the rain, I didn't particularly want to ride all the way back home in the rain so I was looking for some shelter and thats when I drove out here and seen the tree.” Dean replied, “When I got out here it turns out the oak leaves kept all the rain up at the top and hardly any reached the ground. Ever since then I have been coming out here to relax and think about things”

Dean told his story with a smile and Cas’s heart couldn't help but fall and that scared him because what if Dean didn’t feel the same? ‘We have only known eachother for two days, how can I feel like I already love him? I guess its the way his smile lights up and just makes me want to smile or the way his green eyes practically beg for my attention, maybe its the way I feel like I can open up to him and he seems like he accepts me.’ Cas’s heart was beating in a why it never has and just as Dean finished his story, Cas couldn’t help but kiss him, and with that kiss came the rain hitting everywhere but under the oak where the boys sat holding onto every moment of that kiss.

**Dean’s POV**

“Dean this is amazing,” Cas said staring up at the tree, “How did you find this place?”

Dean told the story and watched as Cas listened intently, more than anyone ever had before. He could tell that there was something special between them. He couldn’t help but thinking about them two together. Once Dean was finished he was surprised with a kiss. One that was deep in meaning and he wanted it to last forever.

As they kissed rain fell but they stayed dry. The tree gave good cover for them. They held the kiss for as long as the could. They pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes. Nothing could pull them away from each other's gazes. Dean couldn’t help but to think about how he felt for Cas. Cas is the only person he has ever felt this way, he knew he was in love. But how could he know how Cas felt about it? Does he feel the same? Does he like him like that?

Dean couldn’t help but smile. He looked into the deep blue eyes of Cas. Cas gave him the same look back. It made Dean have a moment of true happiness, not the happy that you feel everyday, no this was something more. He couldn’t he look away, he couldn’t stop himself, grabbed him up and kissed him.

A water droplet dropped from the leaves above and startled both of them. Dean look up the tree and got off the fourwheeler.

“Follow me,” Dean said to Cas. Without any hesitation he followed Dean to the tree. Dean jumped up to the nearest branch and pulled himself up. He lent a hand to Cas and they began to climb. From limb to limb they made their way up. About mid way up the tree they stopped and looked out over the pasture in front of them. The rain was able to get to them a little easier but they didn’t care they just kissed and let the rain drip off of them.

“So Cas there has something that i have been meaning to ask you…”

**Cas' POV**

“...Will you go out with me?” Dean finished with his question and Cas’s heart was about to leap from his chest.

“Yes!” Cas said as he met Dean with another kiss. This was the most romantic thing Cas had ever seen, it was raining and the boys were sitting in a tree holding eachother, letting the rain drip down on them. The sun was starting to set and the rain was finally starting to drizzle out, ‘This is so beautiful and I could live a happy life like this.’  Cas thought with a smile wider than the sky.

“Lets head back to the house there is someone I want you to met.” Dean said as he helped Cas down. As they started to get on the fourwheeler Dean ran back to the tree.

“What are you doing?” Cas laughed.

“You will see!” Dean said with a smile and turned back to the tree.

Cas walk over and seen what Dean was doing, he had written their names in the tree. ‘D & C’ with the signature heart around it. Cas couldn't help but grab his boyfriend and pull him in for a hug.

“So who is it Im meeting?” He asked feeling nervous about meeting someone new.

“You will see.” Dean said as he led him back to the fourwheeler.

Cas rolled his eyes and followed. They hopped on and tore out. There was more mud flying than before but that didn't bother Cas even for a moment, that was until he got hit in the face with a chunk of mud. Dean started to laugh hysterically but karma didn’t spare him because a piece of mud covered his hair and face.  Cas couldn’t help but make fun of Dean. All of a sudden the fourwheeler stop and Cas was very confused.

‘What is he doing?’ Cas wondered as Dean climbed off. Thats when it happened. Dean had grabbed up two handfuls of mud and covered him.

“Thats it, this means war!” Cas laughed as he jumped down and slung mud over Dean. The boys played in the mud until they collapsed in a heap of laughter.

“Come on we have to go.” Dean laughed as he picked up Cas and placed him on the fourwheeler. ‘He is so amazing. Im so happy.’ Cas thought, ‘Ugh this mud feels so weird!’ The boys took off and the mud covering them started to dry in the wind.

**Dean’s POV**

Dean finished his question, there was a tense second, just a single second, and it made Dean’s stomach twist in knots. He knew that obviously Cas liked him in a slight way but he was unsure of Cas’s exact feelings.

Dean’s worries were short lived because Cas yelled, “Yes!” Dean was started to smile but was abruptly stopped with a kiss. The rain had soaked them both by this point and it was a sense of bliss. It was like everything that Dean could have ever worried about seemed to slip right away from him.

“Lets head back to the house there is someone I want you to met.” Dean said as he helped Cas down. As they started to get on the fourwheeler Dean ran back to the tree.

“What are you doing?” Cas laughed.

“You will see!” Dean said with a smile and turned back to the tree. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small knife that his dad had given to him when was younger. With it he carved Dean & Cas with a heart shape surrounding them. It was very crude and wasn’t the best heart in the world. But when Dean turned around and saw the look on Cas’s face he didn’t care how it looked as long as he got to see that look on his face. Then Cas grabbed up Dean and gave him a huge hug.

“So who is it Im meeting?” He asked with a look of nervousness.

“You will see.” Dean said as he led him back to the fourwheeler. Once they were on they were gone and heading back towards his house. The rain had slowed to a drizzle but it had left the ground sloppy and muddy. Dean hit a mud hole hard and slung mud up that just happened to hit Cas right in the face.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh but his laughter was shortly lived. Another chunk of mud came up and hit Dean in the same place it had Cas. But at that second Dean came up with an idea. Dean stopped the fourwheeler and he could tell he had the surprise on his side when he got off the fourwheeler and Cas just kinda stared at him. But when Dean picked up mud and chunked it at him Cas realized what was happening.

“Thats it, this means war!” Cas laughed as he jumped down and slung mud over Dean. But the throw was a little too the left and just missed Dean but he caught on pretty quick. Before too long he was hitting Dean squarely but not as well as Dean was hitting him. At one point Cas tried to fake throw mud at Dean to make him dodge so he could hit him but he wasn’t too good at acting. It made Dean laugh the hardest he had ever laughed.

Cas just looked at him and said, “You try fake fake throwing something.”

This of course made Dean laugh even harder but Cas quickly threw the mud at Dean and the war was back on.The boys played in the mud until they collapsed in a heap of laughter.

“Come on we have to go.” Dean laughed as he picked up Cas and placed him on the fourwheeler and they headed back towards Deans house.

**Cas’ POV**

The ride didn't take long before they got to Dean’s house but instead of stopping they kept going. ‘What are we doing?’ Cas thought ‘Am I going to meet someone like this?!’ He looked down to see that Dean and him were both covered from head to toe in mud. Dean must have read Cas’s mind because he replied,

“Don’t worry about the mud, He won’t mind it. Probably call us idjits but thats it.”

“Ok!” Cas laughed and seen where they were headed, it was an old salvage yard with a big sign that read in red letters ‘Singer Auto’. They pulled in and just as they turned off the fourwheeler an older man in at least his fifties with a scruffy beard came out, looked at the boys, shook his head, and said,

“Idjits.” Then he walked over, he was wearing an old greasy shirt, boots, and dirty pants, “Well Im Bobby, more like Dean’s dad than his real dad. And you are?”

**Dean’s POV**

“Castiel. But most people call me Cas,” Cas said. Bobby gave Cas a look like he was thinking and then said, “Like the archangel Cassiel?”

‘Angel?’ Dean thought. Dean knew that Bobby was a jack of all trades and knew more about anything than anyone else he knew. But angels? Not really something Dean had ever heard Bobby talk about.

“Yes, thats how my mom named me. She said she liked the way Castiel sounded better than Cassiel.”

They stood in silence for a few seconds and then a woman came around the corner, but she was younger than Bobby. She had shorter brown hair that came to about her shoulders. She was just a little shorter than Bobby but not too much. She had a bottle of liquor in her hand.

“Well look at what the cat dragged in,” she said before noticing that there was a new face in the room, “Hi, I’m Ellen.” She reached her hand out to Cas.

“I’m Cas,” he replied with a handshake. She didn’t even seem to care about the mud and dirt that was on him.

“So, why ya’ here?” Bobby asked once the meet and greet was over and the whole group was migrating into the kitchen where Ellen was fixing two drinks with the liquor she had in her hand.

“Me and my new friend Cas were out riding and I just thought that since we were in the area we would come by and say hello,” Dean replied, “He’s new here in town. Just moved in down the road from us.”

Bobby sat down at the table and took one of the glasses and began to drink from it. Ellen looked up at the boys, “Wanna drink?” She gave them a smile and walked to the fridge where she put the liquor up.

Dean looked over at Cas and gave him a smile, one that was big and true. He really liked Cas, he just really hoped that the feeling was the same on his part…

**Cas’ POV**

 “Castiel. But most people call me Cas,” Cas said giving Dean a smile. Bobby gave Cas a look like he was thinking and  asked, “Like the archangel Cassiel?”

Cas was shocked that he knew that. “Yes, thats how my mom named me. She said she liked the way Castiel sounded better than Cassiel.”

After a few seconds a woman walked out, she was visibly younger than Bobby but looked just as tough. She was holding a beer and Cas couldn't help but think ‘I could enjoy this, everyone is really laid back.’

“Well look at what the cat dragged in,” She said toward Dean before she noticed Cas standing really close to him. “Hi, I’m Ellen.” She replied and held out her hand. Cas shook it, making sure his grip was good, knowing that a weak handshake shows you are weak.

“I’m Cas.” He replied with a smile. Everyone was walking back toward the house before Bobby spoke up, “So, why ya’ here?”

“Me and my new friend Cas were out riding and I just thought that since we were in the area we would come by and say hello. He’s new here in town. Just moved in down the road from us.” Dean smiled at him, Cas’s heart was melting over that smile.

“Wanna drink?” Ellen said as she walked back from the fridge and handed them a couple of Cokes. She smiled at them and when she walked back to sit by Bobby she nudged him and smiled at the boys. Cas thought this was a weird gesture but decided to forget about it.

The thought must have hit Ellen like a truck because she got up and yelled,

“I was too busy meeting your friend here that I didn't even notice all the mud ya’ll tracked in!” She laughed and handed Dean a broom, “After you sweep you need to go wash that fourwheeler off and maybe even spray down!”

Dean laughed and started to sweep, Cas couldn't help laugh with him. When he finished they headed it to wash the fourwheeler. It was getting dark out but Bobby’s place was lit up. Dean grabbed the water hose and told him to hold it. Cas had gotten an idea when Dean was walking back from turning the water on, Cas blasted him.

“Gotcha baby!” He yelled and kept spraying him. He could hear Dean’s laughing getting closer and decided to run for it but he ran out of water hose. He knew he was going to get it.

“You're in trouble now.” Dean said as he snatched the water hose and sprayed Cas with icy water. Cas shivered but it felt good to get rid of most of the mud. As they were playing in the water it suddenly went off, the boys turned around and seen Bobby.

“Ya idjits.” He said with a smile and he walked back in.

Cas laughed and hugged Dean after Bobby left “Come on baby lets go home.”

Dean kissed him and smiled. As they climbed on the fourwheeler Cas looked back at the house and seen Ellen, ‘Did she see him kiss me?!’  she smiled and nodded her head as if she could read his mind but the smile let Cas know that everything would be alright.

**Dean’s POV**

“I was too busy meeting your friend here that I didn’t even notice all the mud y’all tracked in!” Ellen laughed as she handed Dean a broom, “After you sweep you need to to wash that fourwheeler off and maybe even spray down!”

Dean laughed and started to sweep, Cas stood there laughing at him. When he finished they headed out to wash the fourwheeler. The sun had set but Bobby’s yard was lit so well you would think that the sun was still shining. They’re fourwheeler was amidst the old cars and trucks of the junkyard.

Dean picked up the water hose and handed it to Cas. He ran back to the house where the hose was hooked up at. He turned it on and ran back to the fourwheeler and caught an unpleasant surprise. He got a face full of water and it blinded him for a second.

“Gotcha baby!” Cas yelled and kept spraying him. Dean inched forward laughing the whole way. As he neared Cas, he ran for it but came up a little short with the hose and he dropped it from the unexpected jerk backwards. Dean ran full sprint and grabbed the water hose.

“You're in trouble now,” Dean chased Cas but not for long before Cas had the water hose back and they seemed to go on and on like that. But suddenly the water stopped. They both looked the length of the hose until they saw Bobby standing at the house.

“Ya Idjits,” Bobby said with a smile. He walked on into the house and Dean looked at Cas. Cas came up and hugged him and said, “Come on baby lets go home.”

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean smiled a wide dorky smile that was returned by Cas in the same Dorky way. They got on the fourwheeler and began to make their way back home.

**Cas’ POV**

The ride home was freezing, it was completely dark outside and the wind was freezing Cas. He hugged up closer to Dean hoping that he would block some of the wind and keep warm. Finally they reached the house. Dean pulled the fourwheeler in the shed,

“Would you like to shower first?” He asked.

“Yes!” Cas laughed grateful that he didn't have to stay in these clothes while Dean showered. Dean lead Cas to the house by his hand, and Cas couldn't stop smiling, ‘We could be like this every night that is if Dean loves me and wants to be with me for life.’ He couldn't help but feel worried if Dean loved him or not but pushed it off, ‘we have only been dating for a day, I shouldn't be thinking about love its weird but then again our relationship isn't quite normal.’ Dean unlocked the door and let Cas in.

“The shower is down the hall to the left and towels are in the cabinet below the sink.”

“Thanks baby.” Cas replied with a kiss before walking to Dean’s room for his clothes. He grabbed his bag and walk to the bathroom ready to peel himself out of his semi-muddy wet clothes. Wet clothes are harder to take of than Cas thought as he struggled pulling his shirt off of his ‘muscular’ body. Finally free of his clothing Cas got in the shower and turned on the water. It came out freezing before it got hot and warmed him up and left him to his thoughts.

**Dean’s POV**

The ride home left Dean colder than he had ever been. But he didn’t mind the cold with Cas holding on to him the whole way home that was just what Dean wanted. They finally reached the house and when they did Dean pulled the fourwheeler into the shed. Once it was in all Dean could think about was getting into a warm shower, but he had to be a gentleman.

“Would you like to shower first?” he asked.

“Yes!” Cas laughed. Dean guessed that meant that Cas was thinking the same thing he was. Dean unlocked the door and led Cas through the house.

“The shower is down the hall to the left and towels are in the cabinet below the sink,” Dean told him,

“Thanks baby,” Cas replied and gave him a kiss. Dean had never had anyone call him baby before. Not in any other relationship he had ever been in. Though all of the rest of the ones were with girls. But Dean liked it. It kind of made him feel good inside just to hear him say it.

He watched as Cas walked down the hallway and into his room to get his bag. Oh how he loved him. Wait love? He had never really loved anyone before. This was the first day and he already has more feelings for him than anyone else in his life? He heard that saying those three words too soon could ruin a relationship and he wanted to hold on to this one as long as he possibly could.

 


End file.
